<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer in Provence by duck_pond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149839">Summer in Provence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_pond/pseuds/duck_pond'>duck_pond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also they are in France, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Maybe Phillip Crane shows up idk, Peneloise has a Youtube channel, so does Colin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_pond/pseuds/duck_pond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*FORMERLY TITLED: Été est plaisant et gentil* </p><p>Penelope was surprised Colin agreed to collaborate with her and Eloise on a summer-long series about living and working abroad on a budget. His travel vlogs were popular enough in their own right and she knew for a fact that part of his appeal was that he was an attractive, single man traveling without any strings attached. Bringing his sister and her best friend on a summer-long holiday definitely gave him some strings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Bridgerton &amp; Eloise Bridgerton, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Eloise Bridgerton &amp; Penelope Featherington, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Article</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><em>Popbuzz News, April 23, 20xx</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope Featherington and Eloise Bridgerton have just reached the milestone of 5 million subscribers on their Youtube channel, “Bootstrap Diaries”. The channel has just entered its sixth year since Featherington started it a year after the very public, very tragic, and very mysterious passing of her father. His death left the family ruined financially with a massive gambling scandal left to manage. “Bootstrap Diaries” initially documented Featherington’s journey to “pull herself up by her bootstraps” as the saying goes. She started out by posting videos for DIY projects, thrift hauls, cooking tutorials––but the unexpected piece in all of this was the conversations she had about personal finance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I spent a year of my life feeling sorry for myself and my situation, and feeling like I had the most massive mountain to climb. I met so many people along the way that had even bigger mountains to climb than mine, and it was so humbling. I knew if I was going to share my experience, I had to put it in perspective. For my own sake.’-source: Youtube. Penelope Featherington in a vlog on the “Bootstrap Diaries” channel.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Perhaps even more of a surprise was when Eloise Bridgerton, of the Bridgerton Family media empire, joined the channel. While the family has never faced financial hardship, they are notorious for sending their children out into the world to make something of themselves without the help of a trust fund (source: Whistle Down the Lane blog, now defunct).  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I didn’t think I was spoiled until I actually had to work for a living. There was a very brief period of time where I felt like I looked as ridiculous as the Rose family at the beginning of Schitts Creek...The reality was that even though I had no help, I did have help. I had the safety net of my family who would bail me out if I needed to.’-Youtube. Eloise Bridgerton in a vlog on the “Bootstrap Diaries” channel.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the year leading up to their 5 million subscriber mark, “Bootstrap Diaries” formed an LLC and began to feature new talent from diverse backgrounds. In addition to Featherington and Bridgerton’s content, they now feature videos from small business owner Sophie Beckett on her experiences with poverty, and media lawyer Kate Sheffield on educational inequity.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While the ‘Bootstrap’ channel and its’ brand continues to grow, Featherington and Bridgerton find themselves on several lists for Who-to-Watch. The girls still have 2 more years to make it onto the illustrious 30 Under 30 list, but eyes are on them. With 5 million people following and room to grow, who knows what else these two have up their sleeve.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't written in so long and this feels very scattered, but somewhere in my brain, there is a real plot here. Hopefully we'll dig it out and it will be something coherent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Sans enchantement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penelope, Colin, and Eloise make it to France</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Sans enchantement</strong>
</p><p>No one would guess it from the very practical and sensible persona she puts on social media, but deep down, Penelope is a romantic. Perhaps this is why she expects her first step off of the plane in Provence to be a step into a magical new world, scented with lavender and mediterranean sea salt and <em> possibility </em> . The reality is that their delayed flight landed them at a rather mediocre airport in the middle of the night, followed by a series of shuttles and bus rides, ending with a 2-mile-long trek through cobblestone streets that would have been charming during the daytime, but in the dark, while carting around 2 oversized suitcases and a backpack, was about as miserable as you can imagine. And she hadn’t anticipated the <em> heat </em>. She was sweating so profusely that the color of her t-shirt had gone a shade darker. Perhaps the only thing stopping her from having a meltdown was the fact Eloise had beat her to it.</p><p>“--would have GLADLY paid for the uber for ALL THREE of us if I had known that we would be walking through the entire CITY of Aix-en-Provence in 90-degree heat down cobblestone streets. And why didn’t you mention that cobblestone was such a pain in the--”</p><p>Colin was unfazed by Eloise’s ranting––in fact, neither was Penelope. Silence probably would have been worse.</p><p>In fact, Penelope was seeing an entirely different version of Colin than she had ever seen before. Gone was the charming and witty jokester that sat next to her on the plane. This Colin had a destination and determination to get the three of them to their lodgings. This was <em> Traveller Colin </em>. It suited him, at least Penelope thought so. As long as he didn’t stay this way for their whole summer.</p><p>She was surprised when Colin agreed to collaborate with her and Eloise on a summer-long series about living and working abroad on a budget. His travel vlogs were popular enough in their own right and she knew for a fact that part of his appeal was that he was an attractive, single man traveling without any strings attached. Bringing his sister and her best friend on a summer-long holiday definitely gave him some strings. Not only did he <em> eagerly </em> agree to the collab; he came to them with a full-on pitch about why Aix-en-Provence in the south of France was the perfect place for the project. It included a slideshow presentation complete with budget breakdowns, proposed excursions, and potential apartments to rent. That was <em> Business Colin </em>, and it was quite comical to watch given his typical demeanor.</p><p>They finally stopped at the side of a building that housed the storefront of a charming <em> paperie </em> . Colin punched a 4-digit code into the keycode located in the doorframe––two flights of stairs and another 4-digits later they found themselves in their home for the next two months. The apartment itself was nothing special. The square footage was modest but uncramped and it was furnished almost entirely with Ikea furniture. What was special about it was the location––right in the heart of historic Aix-en-Provence, mere blocks away from the <em> Hotel de Ville </em> , the <em> Place des Cardeurs </em> , and the <em> Cours Mirabeau </em> in each direction. The hour was late so they missed the hustle and bustle of daily life in the city, but Colin had promised that their location was unbeatable, so Eloise and Penelope had no choice but to believe him.</p><p>Too tired to fully inspect their new flat, the group did the minimum amount of unpacking and showering necessary to get themselves to bed as quickly as possible. They were eager to start the next day, all three of them feeling exhausted yet giddy with anticipation for what this summer could bring.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know what you're thinking! "That sure is a lot of words for not a lot of plot!" U not wrong!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: le marché</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang gets settled in, Colin and Penelope take a trip to the market</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: le marché</strong>
</p><p>Penelope and Eloise had spent months on the research and prep for this series. It wasn’t enough for them to hop on a plane and cut together clips of them enjoying a Charming French Summer ™. Before leaving they posted a 28-minute-long video explaining all of the things they had done to make this trip happen––the process of subletting their apartments, acquiring visas, exchanging currency, arranging accommodations. They laid out their budgets and gave full transparency about any perks or kickbacks they were receiving in order to make this summer happen. The purpose of the series wasn’t to put out aspirational content that would make viewers empty out their pocketbooks in the pursuit of something unrealistic. It was to explore the actual logistical possibilities of working abroad for a summer. So yes, they were on holiday, but no, they weren’t on vacation.</p><p>This is why Colin and Penelope were carrying two thrifted desks up the stairs to their AirBNB. Not at the same time, of course.</p><p>It should also be mentioned that they didn’t have a car. You can use your own imagination to figure out how they managed this.</p><p>The day had started early with the three of them mapping out their game plan over <em> petit dejeuner </em>at the cafe next to their apartment building. They decided to divide and conquer, with Penelope and Colin picking up the thrifted office furniture that they scored off of Facebook marketplace while Eloise shopped for basic necessities and scoped out who to talk to about upgrading the wifi in their flat. It was just before noon when Penelope and Colin finally hauled the second desk into the spare room (henceforth known as The Office). They high fived and wiped their brows, exhausted from the blocks they had walked carrying furniture down the street. Twice.</p><p>“I’m starving.” Colin sighed, still panting from the exertion of moving desks. </p><p>“Big surprise there.” Penelope rolled her eyes “Actually, I could go for lunch right now. I wonder if Eloise will be much longer.”</p><p>Right on cue, Penelope and Colin’s phones dinged. Eloise texted the group chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The wifi situation is un peu complicated. Looks like I’m going to be here for a while. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You two should go grab lunch, tho. Colin, you’re hungry. I know you are.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Colin grinned. “You know, Eloise is my favorite sister.”</p><p>Penelope chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t let the other letters of the alphabet hear you.”</p><p>“They won’t hear if no one tells.” He stared her down, eyes narrowing in jest.</p><p>“My silence comes at a price!” She laughed. “Lunch is on you today!”</p><p>“Hmm I never expected you to be the type to accept a bribe. Fame has changed you, Penelope Featherington.” </p><p>Penelope laughed and pushed at Colin’s arm. “Come on, let’s go get food!”</p><p><br/>------------------------</p><p> </p><p>For the first time they arrived, Penelope was finally starting to feel the magic that she had hoped for. Aix was lovely. Every street and every corner was like something out of a picture book. The old buildings had history and character, the shops all had their doors open and you could see shelves of lavender and soaps and linens, and the boulangeries wafted out the rich buttery scent of <em> croissants </em>. Every step she took and every sight she saw gave Penelope a renewed sense of being and belonging. They had barely walked three blocks, and she was enamored with the city. </p><p>To her surprise, Colin didn’t take them to a <em> café </em> or <em> bistro </em>. Instead, they wound up at an open-air market in the middle of a square. Yet another experience that stirred up something wonderful inside of Penelope. There were tables among tables arranged in the square, each of them covered edge-to-edge with beautiful fresh produce, meats, fish, cheeses, sausages, pastries, spices, and all other things you could imagine. A row of tables several feet away sold arranged bouquets and clippings of vibrant flowers. It was almost too much to take in––the sights, the sounds, the smells––but it was unlike anything she had ever seen before.</p><p>“I know, right?” Colin must have seen the expression on Penelope’s face. She’s pretty sure her mouth had been open in awe for at least thirty seconds.</p><p>“This is incredible. Today just happened to be the day that the market is set up?” Penelope asked.</p><p>“Actually, this is here every day.” Colin chuckled. “You could probably guess without me telling you, but this is my favorite part of the city.”</p><p>“<em> Every day? </em> ” Penelope hadn’t taken her eyes off of the market. She was now scanning the tables, taking a mental note of everything being sold. “Okay, well good, that’s good, this means that I don’t have to try everything today. I definitely want to get some fresh fruit, oh they have dried fruits too, we should definitely pick up some eggs, oh my <em> god, </em>Colin look at those little rotisserie chickens––hey!”</p><p>The telltale click signaled that Colin had snapped a picture of her in the middle of her excited rambling.</p><p>“Sorry, I had to! I haven’t posted anything since we got here, and you were just being very cute.” </p><p>Penelope blushed. It wasn’t the first time Colin called her cute, and certainly not the first time she blushed at the comment. Years of pining had taught her that it was a compliment made out of friendship, not attraction, and there was nothing to read into it. But the blushing would never stop.</p><p>“Shoot, you’re right. I need to get something up on Insta, too.” Penelope pulled out her phone and started to take pictures of the market as discreetly as she could. The act continued as she approached each table, surveying the contents, snapping a photo, then asking the vendor for help with her purchase. Colin stood behind her, offering his input on what they should grab for lunch and what they needed to stock in the apartment. Ten minutes later they walked away from the market carrying several bags each.</p><p>“Did I just black out? What even happened back there? How did we just buy all of this stuff?” Penelope finally seemed to snap back into reality out of whatever reverie the market had put her in. Colin laughed.</p><p>“It’s fine, Pen, we needed food in the apartment. You’ll get used to it after a few days––trust me, I know it’s overwhelming at first,” he reassured her. </p><p>“Overwhelming in the best way.” </p><p>“Agreed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2100 words later and there's finally like 2 paragraphs of Penelope &amp; Colin interaction ! I think that we can all agree that I've done a great job getting to the point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Vlog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colin posts his first vlog from Provence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The video begins with Colin in the passenger seat of a moving vehicle. The driver is out of frame, but in the backseat sits Penelope Featherington.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> Bonjour mes amis! Je suis dans la belle Provence <em> and I am here with my sister Eloise and our friend Penelope, the two lovely ladies from Bootstrap Diaries, headed on our first adventure of the summer.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Colin I hate your vlog voice” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Eloise, let him record his video” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The frame zooms into Colin holding a strained smile as Eloise insults him from off screen. Jump cut. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “For those of you who don’t know, the three of us are spending the entire summer in Aix-en-Provence, which is in southern France. Now I travelled here a few years ago, you can find a playlist of all the places I toured by clicking the ‘i’ in the top right corner [he points], but this summer I will be highlighting more places in Southern France both on and off the beaten path. Penelope and Eloise will be joining me for these adventures, but they’ll also be sharing their experiences of living abroad on a budget this summer. Make sure you subscribe to both of our channels and click those bell notifications so you don’t miss a single video!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “[Gagging noise] EW Colin I can’t believe you just said that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The frame zooms into Penelope in the backseat looking like she doesn’t want to get involved. Jump cut.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Our first destination is a place I’ve covered before, but it is by far one of the most memorable places I’ve been––not just in France, but in all of the places I’ve gone. We’re headed to the </em> Pont du Gard <em> which is one of the most complete remaining aqueducts from the Roman Empire. A little history refresher for you: aqueducts were this incredible system invented by the Romans to transport water across vast distances…” </em></p><p>
  <em> Eloise makes a loud, exaggerated snoring sound. The frame zooms into Colin’s face, eyes wide with fury and a vein starting to pop out. Jump cut. </em>
</p><p><em> “We should arrive at the </em> Pont du Gard <em> about an hour before sunset––our plan is to walk across the footbridge and have </em> un petit <em> picnic while the sun sets.” </em></p><p><em> “There is nothing </em> petit <em> about the amount of food we are carting across this bridge to satisfy your absolutely massive appetite !” </em></p><p>
  <em> Colin turns his head towards the driver. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “ELOISE, COULD YOU PLEASE SH––” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Jump cut to footage from the outing. Upbeat royalty-free acoustic guitar music plays in the background. A clip of the </em> Pont du Gard <em> from the entrance of the path to the footbridge. A large brick structure with three rows of arches stands tall across the width of the </em> Rive Gauche <em> . Atop the bottom row of arches sits a footbridge where you can see the tiny figures of people walking along the second row of arches. The whole structure looks like something out of a history textbook (and actually, it is </em> the <em> picture used to represent aqueducts in most textbooks). In the right corner of the frame, Penelope is taking a video of the scenery with her phone and Eloise is talking to a small camera on a monopod. </em></p><p>
  <em> Cut to footage of the group walking along the footbridge from Colin’s perspective. Eloise and Penelope are walking in front of him, talking and occasionally pointing. They are about halfway across. </em>
</p><p><em> Cut to footage of Eloise and Penelope setting out the picnic on a flat rock that juts out over the river. The </em> Pont du Gard <em> is in full view from this spot. Pan on the giant cooler on wheels––the contents are revealed to be a rather large selection of charcuterie, cheeses, two baguettes, a pint of strawberries, a bag of chips, three bottles of </em> Orangina <em>, a small container of tapenade, a package of </em> madeleines <em>, and a bottle of wine. </em></p><p>
  <em> Cut to footage of Eloise and Penelope laughing with plastic cups of red wine in hand, snacking on treats. Cut to footage of Colin shoving a handful of cured meat and cheese into his mouth with one hand, and taking a bite directly out of the whole baguette in his other hand. Cut to footage of three plastic cups of red wine clinking in a toast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cut to footage of Colin, suddenly shirtless and down to his boxers, leaping off a nearby rock directly into the river below. The camera zooms into his head bobbing out of the water. He swipes the hair out of his face and waves towards the two of them, signaling that they should jump in too. The camera pans to Penelope, who deadpans and shakes her head ‘no’. Cut to footage of Eloise down to her bra and panties, jumping off of the same rock. The camera zooms into Eloise and Colin once she has reemerged from the water. They both wave Penelope to join them. The camera turns to face Penelope, who deadpans and shakes her head ‘no’. Cut to footage of Eloise and Colin, soaking wet, shaking out the picnic blanket to use as a towel. Cut to footage of Eloise inching closer to a reluctant Penelope. There is no sound, but Eloise’s lips say ‘It’s your turn, Penny!’. The camera pans to Penelope, who deadpans and shakes her head no. Eloise jumps towards Penelope and wraps her arms around her and shakes her wet hair in Penelope’s face. Penelope is laughing and yelling ‘Stop!!’. </em>
</p><p><em>Cut to footage of the sun setting against the </em> Pont du Gard <em> . It is hit with light, appearing golden against the blue sky. In the corner of the frame, Eloise and Penelope are wrapped together in the picnic blanket, taking pictures with their phones. Cut to footage of Colin facing the camera on all three of them, wrapped in the blanket together with the </em> Pont du Gard <em> in the background. Eloise and Colin are wearing clothes again. The light casts a soft yellow glow on their faces, and they are all smiling.</em></p><p>
  <em>Cut to footage from several moments later. The sun is far enough down the sky that the bridge no longer glows gold, but there is still light left. The group makes its way back to the footbridge path––from Colins perspective, you see Eloise and Penelope walking arm in arm, still wearing the blanket. Cut to footage of the last rays of sunshine peeking over the horizon, dusk hovering above it, the night sky creeping its way down. The screen fades black, music fades out, and Colin’s standard end screen appears</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a fun one to write! Like if you liked this format, you should try it out for yourself!! 10/10 would recommend!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3: qu'est ce que je cherche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colin, Eloise, and Penelope settle into a routine. Colin and Penelope wonder what it is they'll get out of this summer abroad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: qu'est ce que je cherche</strong>
</p><p>After 6 years of solo traveling, Colin was starting to get sick of doing everything alone. Of course, when he started his travel vlog it was an exciting way to strike out on his own and gain some independence from the Bridgerton name. To, quite literally speaking, forge his own path and craft his own identity as the adventurous one, and not just letter C. He had spent the first 24 years of his life constantly surrounded by the noise of a house filled with family. At the beginning, he savored the peace that he found when he could seek new places and experience life on his own terms in his own way.</p><p>But the last few trips he took felt different. Maybe something shifted when he turned 30––some instinctual need to be surrounded by others. It’s not necessarily that he needed a romantic companion––though he wasn’t opposed––he just missed having people around the way he did growing up. In a house with 8 kids, there was always someone sharing your experience. You never felt alone. When something amazing was happening all you had to do was look to your left or right and someone would be right there with you. Before he left, it felt suffocating, but years later he was seriously missing it.</p><p>So when Eloise proposed the project to live abroad for a summer with her and Penelope, he jumped at the chance. Eloise was always his favorite sister, and Penelope was great company whenever she was around. Maybe this change to his typical plans would stir up some new ideas for his next move. </p><p>Eloise’s habits haven't changed much since they were kids. She still chose to wake up past 10 AM every day, she still hated cooking, and she still had a tendency to leave shoes anywhere there was open floor space. These things that had annoyed him in their youth now brought a sense of comfort and familiarity, so he didn’t mind them. For the time being, at least.</p><p>He was learning a lot about Penelope.</p><p>It’s not that he didn’t know her well to begin with––they had been friends for almost as long as her and Eloise. She had even joined them on many-a family vacation in their youth, so this wasn’t his first time “traveling” with her. But living with someone is different. You don’t truly get to know a person until you see the little things that show up when no one else is around. </p><p>He learned that she was as early a riser as he was. He’d head out for his morning jog to find her already at the kitchen table, still in her pajamas but furiously typing at her laptop with a cup of coffee in hand.</p><p>He learned that she possessed impenetrable focus when it came to completing any task––to the point where you could barely get a response to any question from her when she was working. The first time he saw her working in the kitchen early in the morning, he attempted to greet her and was completely ignored. He thought he had done something to make her angry but when he asked Eloise about it she just assured him that that was just “Working Penny”.</p><p>He learned that she put a lot of value in having a comprehensive-yet-streamlined routine of personal care, complete with two separate four-step skincare regimes for morning and evening, a decent-sized makeup pouch, and a full cabinet’s worth of hairstyling tools. He’s not sure why this surprised him. It made sense that she hadn’t gone from being an acne-ridden frizzy-haired teen to Social Media Influencer as an adult without effort. He just assumed that she was the kind of girl that required a low-maintenance routine. When he shared this thought out loud, Eloise and Penelope laughed in his face and made him sit through a 20-minute rant about how Actually Clueless men are.</p><p>He learned that she was fiercely independent––almost unnecessarily so. When it came down to it, Penelope would never ask for help. Countless times he would see her using a contorted leg as a third hand when completing a DIY project, taking the nearest cooking utensil to bring something out-of-reach closer to her 5’1 grasp, or carrying a comical amount of items in her hands and piled in her arms all at once to avoid multiple trips. Every time he would jump in and lend a helping hand, almost always accompanied by “Why didn’t you just call for help??” to which the response was always “I just forgot” and a shrug. He found this to be half-amusing and half-infuriating. They already owed the AirBnB two new drinking glasses.</p><p>It was only fair that he should learn all of these things about her, as she seemed to already know all of his and Eloise’s quirks from the very beginning of the trip. She knew the signs when he was getting hangry and somehow always managed to pull a snack out of her bag, she could sense when Eloise was on the verge of an unnecessary rant and could diffuse the situation before she insulted anyone (especially anyone French), and she could spot items in stores and the market that were perfect for either of them. That was another thing he learned about her, that she was spectacularly observant. Perhaps this shouldn’t have been news to him. When they were younger, he and his siblings could always count on her to deliver quiet-but-cutting remarks when discussing the latest gossip––delivering punches that no one else saw coming.</p><p>He’s become quite fond of the routine their little trio has settled into over their first few weeks in Aix. On the days when they weren’t out exploring the region of Provence, the predictability of Penelope and Eloise’s daily work schedule was an anchor to his lack of one. In the mornings while the girls recorded content, he floated around Aix––collecting new acquaintances, stories, and ideas for his own videos. In the afternoons when Penelope and Eloise were dealing with the logistical tasks of running a Social Media Brand ™, he adopted that time to do the same for himself. At the end of the day, they always shared a meal together––sometimes at a nearby restaurant, but more often than not cooked by him and Penelope together (they shared a love of cooking––not news to him, but he appreciated it nonetheless).</p><p>The older members of his family were always pestering him about settling down––asking him if he was tired of adventure and ready to live a normal life. He was starting to wonder if there was a compromise between the two. This summer certainly felt like there could be. Maybe he was onto something more sustainable than the wanderlust of his twenties.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Penelope didn’t realize that she had been stuck in a rut until she was out of it. Being in Aix-en-Provence was like waking up from hibernation. She felt alive and inspired in a way that she hadn’t felt since her first few years of <em> Bootstrap Diaries </em>. It’s amazing how a person’s comfort could slowly become their suffocation without them noticing until it’s almost too late.</p><p>Of course, she was grateful for all she had and all she built––especially this time around. Saying goodbye to <em> Whistle Down the Lane </em> had been bittersweet but necessary. She needed to leave behind that childish chapter and separate herself from all of the toxic and terrible things she had said about others (and herself). <em> Bootstraps </em> was different. She couldn’t just call it quits because she was feeling uninspired. She had employees, a business partner, and a genuine following of people who found value in her content. She owed it to all of those people to figure out what the next step was––and with their recent subscriber milestone, the pressure was on.</p><p>It’s true that Penelope was still passionate about the Mission Statement of her brand. She began her Youtube channel as a place to talk about wealth inequality while she was in the midst of experiencing it at its extremes. At the time, she didn’t just want to start the conversation, she <em> needed </em>to be a part of it in order to make sense of the circumstances she had been handed. It was healing and it was enlightening all at once, to share the unbelievable stress she was under and find people reaching right back to say “yes, thank you, I’m right here with you”. That very thing became the key to her success.</p><p>The funny thing about success, in this situation, is that it was taking away the very thing that brought it into existence. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew that the growth of her platform would slowly bring her closer to that bracket of wealth from which she and her family fell years ago. How could she possibly continue to make the same kinds of videos without the hypocrisy of it becoming unbearable?</p><p>She didn’t even realize that all of these things had been weighing her down until the rolling hills and valleys of Provence passed by the car window on their first outing to the <em> Pont du Gard </em>. It had taken a literal change of scenery for her to realize that her life had gone through so many of its own peaks and valleys in a span of 5 years (give or take a year). Waking up in Aix every day since then was accompanied by a sense of determination––Penelope was on the cusp of figuring out what direction she needed to head next. She was going to find something great while walking along the cobblestones of this city, she could just feel it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's that?? How did I manage to write 1600 words without a SINGLE OUNCE of real dialogue?? IT'S BECAUSE I HATE IT!!<br/>Okay, a couple of things:</p><p>-From this point forward, assume that anything written in French was taken directly out of Google translate and if you speak French and it bothers you then DÉSOLÉ.<br/>-I don't have a beta and I NEVER WILL (maybe). So like yeah, typos and grammar and confusing tense and unclear writing. I know.<br/>-Thanks for the lovely comments that were left on the last chapter! I read them all and appreciated them all and then I never responded. It's just..it's just who I am. My email inbox has 1029 unread emails that I did read but then marked as unread so I could remember to reply. I see comments, I appreciate them, I love feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Vlog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penelope and Eloise post a video––Colin joins them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Bootstrap Diaries Video: 5 Vacation Habits You Can Use At Home</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In the frame sits Colin Bridgerton with Penelope Featherington to his left and Eloise Bridgerton on his right. They are seated in a sunny room. In the background you can see a floating bookshelf styled with a stack of books, artwork, dried flowers, and a green trailing potted plant.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: Hey guys! It’s Penelope </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: And Eloise! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: And on today’s video we are joined by a very special guest, our roommate for the summer, fellow youtuber </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: ––and my big brother </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: Colin Bridgerton! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Colin waves to the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: As you know, we’ve relocated to France (she overemphasizes the vowel, it sounds like “Fraaaahnce”) for the summer to work and play in a new place. Our series has been focused on the logistical realities of going abroad and deconstructing the idea that so many influencers promote of “making the world your office”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: We’ve already posted several videos on our channel in the series––make sure you’re subscribed so you don’t miss a single one! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: Today we’ll be responding to one of the most commonly received comments we have had on this series––which is that for many of us, no matter how the finances stack up, the idea of moving to a new place for an entire summer is simply not possible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: So many of you have written in that you have lives that don’t allow for the flexibility that we have. Some of you have jobs that can’t be done remotely. Some of you live in towns and cities where subletting is not as common––or even allowed––as it is for us. Some of you have families and obligations that require you to remain local. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: We understand all of this, and we knew going into the series that this was not something that is fully available to our audience in the way it is to us. As always, we’re incredibly grateful for the privilege we have to do this. But, of course, we always aim to offer realistic suggestions and solutions for you all to live the lives you deserve to live. So today, our video is going to be focused on the ways that you can feel like a tourist in your own home! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: One of the things we’ve realized over the past few weeks is that our behaviors during the work day have not changed much. And yet all of the time outside of our working hours have been spent exploring and experiencing this town in ways that we have never explored Manhattan. And actually, Colin, when we mentioned this to you, you had a lot to say about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Colin: Yeah! You know, I’ve spent more time traveling in the past six years than I have at home, to the point where I feel like a tourist whenever I come back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: Yes, he certainly treats our mother’s home like it’s a hotel when he comes to stay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jumpcut. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: So without further ado...here are 5 Vacation Habits You Can Use At Home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A stock image of people dining outside at a restaurant appears on screen with the text: “1. Find New Local Dining and Sit Outside” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: Our first tip may seem like a no-brainer, but it’s something you may have forgotten as an option. When you travel, you adopt the mindset to try as many places as possible, because you might not have the chance to come back.  We always tell you to support local businesses, but it’s also good to branch out from your usual staples. If you’re up for it, consider setting aside a regularly scheduled time every week or so to try a local place that you haven’t been before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: And if you can, ask to sit outside! Take the opportunity to people watch––look around at the buildings, the scenery. Try to see your city with new eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A stock image photo of a woman having a conversation with the woman behind the counter of a bakery appears on screen with the text: “2. Get to Know the ‘Locals’ (aka, your neighbors!)” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Colin: Our next tip is my personal favorite, and it is to get to know the people in your neighborhood that you may not have taken the time to know. This goes especially for those places you frequent regularly––the coffee shop, the book store, your bus driver––talk to them, take an interest in their stories. </em>
</p><p><em> Penelope: I actually just had the loveliest conversation today with the sweet old man who runs the </em> paperie <em> below our apartment. He told me all about the history of the shop, how he came to own it, and he even let me see some of the new products they are rolling out for the summer season! </em></p><p><em>Eloise: Yes, and Colin has somehow tricked the woman who runs the </em>boulangerie <em>down the street into thinking that he is her son––he comes back with a bagful of fresh croissants</em> <em>every day that she has inexplicably given him for free.</em></p><p>
  <em> Penelope: Funny how we never seem to have any left over at the end of the day… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Colin reaches down and when he comes back up, he has a chocolate croissant in hand and is bringing it towards his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A stock image of people walking through a park appears on screen with the text: “3. Sightsee on a Weekday” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: Our next tip is to take a day off to sightsee in your area. The best time to visit popular spots in your town is during working hours––you’ll likely get discounts or special prices on entrance fees to museums, and it won’t be as crowded as the weekends. </em>
</p><p><em> Eloise: Most companies give their employees paid vacation days, but a recent study shows that only 52% of Americans actually use this time. For many workers, taking time off of work for a vacation can be inconvenient and frowned upon within the culture of their workplace. While this is a problem on a larger scale, something that we need to address as a part of American working culture, on a micro-level we can at least encourage eachother to </em> use <em> those vacation days––even if they are spread apart. </em></p><p>
  <em> Penelope: And instead of using those vacation days to catch up on chores and errands, use them to explore and sightsee. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A stock image of a car driving down a road winding around a mountainside appears on screen with the text: “4. Take a Day Trip” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Colin: The next tip is something that we do without hesitation when we’re in a new place, but never seem to get around to when we’re at home, and that is to take a day trip to a popular attraction that is close enough to be considered “in your area” but far enough that you’ve never taken the time to go. When I travel, I always account for day trips to places up to 3 hours away. Don’t get me wrong, a 3-hour trip both ways is exhausting, but it’s part of the event. I pack snacks, make a playlist, map out an itinerary for the destination. It’s par for the course during vacation, so why don’t we do this more often at home? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: This is actually something I’m really excited to do when we go back home! Eloise and I have been wanting to explore the wine trail out on Long Island––we could so easily do it in one day, we just need to get ourselves in the vacation mindset! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: And we’re looking for a designated driver...Anthony, if you're watching, call us! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A stock image of a couple sitting on a wrap-around porch appears on screen with the text: “5. For a Week, Leave Work at Work and Chores for the Weekend” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: If you can’t take a vacation this summer, at least take advantage of the longer hours of sunlight. If only for a week, make it a point to leave work right when the clock strikes 5, and treat the rest of your day like vacation. Spend time outside, meet up with friends, take a mini-trip somewhere fun. Leave your chores and errands for the weekend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: One of the reasons why we take vacations is for our mental health––to give ourselves a break from the tedium and routine of our every day lives. If taking a physical vacation to a new place isn’t possible for you, we hope that this gives you a few ideas for how to take the much-needed break that you deserve this summer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: We’d love to hear from you! What are some of the things you’re able to do in your hometowns as a staycation? Let us know in the comments! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: And thanks again, Colin, for joining us on today’s video and for helping us create these tips. Colin, where can they find you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Colin: You can follow me here on youtube––my channel is called Bridgerton Wanders, I post travel content every Wednesday and Saturday––and you can follow me @col_bridge anywhere on social media! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: And one last tip that didn’t make the list!! Don’t forget about nightlife! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope: ––Eloise, we talked about this… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Colin looks at Eloise with a bewildered expression </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise: Play tourist at a local bar or club and find new people to sleep–– </em>
</p><p><em> Colin (over Eloise): Oh my </em> <b> <em>god</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> Colin stands up and exits out of frame, Penelope shakes her head and follows him. Eloise is still rambling, but it’s inaudible over Colin’s noises of disgust and Penelope’s half-hearted apology on Eloise’s behalf. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eloise (speaking towards Penelope and Colin offscreen): I’m trying to DESTIGMATIZE this idea that hookup culture–– </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The video fades to black, and the Bootstrap Diaries endcard appears. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know I started this story not sure if I should try to make them British (from London) or American (from New York). In the end, it was easier for me to make references to American cities...because je suis American. Think of the Bridgertons as Manhattan socialites a la Gossip Girl.</p><p>Yooo but also why is there no Gossip Girl AU for this fandom?? Is it too obvious??? We are missing out on an excellent opportunity here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 4: un repas entre amis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eloise is out for the night, so it's just Penelope and Colin for dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: un repas entre amis</strong>
</p><p>When Colin entered the apartment, he was greeted by the familiar sizzling of aromatics in a pan. Unsurprisingly, Penelope had a head start on dinner––he found her tending to whatever was cooking on the stove.</p><p>“Anything I can do to help?” He crossed the short distance from the entrance into the kitchen and peered over her shoulder. Garlic and onions––they smelled delicious, but weren’t much of a clue as to what was for dinner.</p><p>“Yeah, can you wash and dice those potatoes?” Penelope tilted her head in the direction of a small bowl of parboiled potatoes on the counter. Colin nodded and got to work.</p><p>“Where’s Eloise?” Colin expected to see his sister keeping Penelope company, as she often did while dinner was being made. Eloise always said that the contribution of her conversation was far superior to anything she could offer in the realm of culinary expertise (and to be honest, it was a lot easier for everyone if she stayed out of the way).</p><p>“She’s out to dinner with that girl she met at the pub the other night.” Penelope replied.</p><p>“Another one?” Colin whistled. “That’s two in a week. What was the last one’s name? Jean? Jacques?”</p><p>“I don’t remember––I didn’t bother to ask about this one. This is actually pretty typical for her––at least it was when we lived together.” Penelope shrugged.</p><p>“Ugh. The only thing I regret about living with my sister for the summer is becoming aware of how <em> sexually liberated </em>she is.” Colin grumbled out.</p><p>“Oh <em> please </em> . As if you and your brothers have never made crude remarks about your own <em> escapades </em>.” Penelope pointed her spatula accusingly at Colin. “Anthony and Benedict are the two least subtle people ever. It’s not innuendo if everyone in the room, including your teenage siblings, know exactly what they’re talking about.”</p><p>“<em> Touché </em>. Is this enough?” he pointed to the small pile of diced potatoes on the cutting board in front of him.</p><p>“You tell me. You’re the one with the monstrous appetite.”</p><p>“Well in that case…” Colin reached for the remaining pile of potatoes, doubling what was already prepared. Penelope paused from her stirring and looked up.</p><p>“You know, the more I think about it, the more it seems like sluttiness runs in the family.” she mused.</p><p>“Woah! Out of line, Featherington!”</p><p>“I don’t mean that in a bad way!” she laughed, returning to her cooking. “I’m just saying, Anthony and Benedict certainly sowed their ‘wild oats’.”</p><p>“Oh my <em> god </em>.”</p><p>“And I’m sure you have your fair share of <em> compagnes </em> throughout your travels.” she raised her eyebrow pointedly.</p><p>“A lady never kisses and tells.” Colin put on a charming grin.</p><p>“Mmm hmm, I’m sure.” she replied dryly as she reached for the crock of <em> herbs de provence </em> in the spice cabinet. “I’m just saying, if the rest of the Bridgerton clan was entitled to a ho phase, then so is Eloise.”</p><p>“A <em> what now. </em>” Colin set down his knife and turned to face Penelope completely. She laughed at his bewildered expression.</p><p>“A <em> ho phase </em>.” she articulated, reaching for the potatoes that Colin ceased to dice. “You know...the period in a person’s life where they sleep around aimlessly before settling down.”</p><p>“....what the <em> fuck, </em>Penelope?”</p><p>“Oh my GOD, don’t be such a prude, Colin!” she rolled her eyes at him. “I didn’t invent the term––seriously, google it––and I certainly didn’t invent the <em> concept </em>. I’m not saying that every person in the world goes out and sexes up the nearest stranger. It’s just a phrase that we use to describe what it is.”</p><p>“Who is <em> we?? </em>”</p><p>“I don’t know? Society? Modern women?? You’re having a very tough time with what is actually a very simple concept…” </p><p>“I feel like I’ve just been given the ability to see color for the first time in my life, but everything looks awful.” Colin was being quite dramatic.</p><p>“You’re being quite dramatic, Colin.”</p><p>“Did <em> you </em>have a ho phase?”</p><p>“I mean...not really?” Penelope sighed. She took a break from her stir fry to face Colin. “I’ve never quite had the confidence to go full-on ho.” she shrugged.</p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p>“It just means that I’ve never been the type to go out to a bar or go on a tinder date and hook up with someone on sight.”</p><p>“But the Bridgerton siblings are?” he challenged. The look on her face told him exactly what she thought. “...okay, fair enough.”</p><p>“It’s not a moral thing––most of my friends can meet a person once or twice and sleep with them without any kind of extra drama. I’ve just never been that person––probably too many insecurities leftover from childhood,” she stated, matter-of-factly. “Dinner’s ready.”</p><p>Colin went to set the table as Penelope retrieved the chicken thighs roasting from the oven. In minutes, they were sat down at the table sharing a meal.</p><p>“Wait––so you’ve never casually hooked up with anyone?” Colin was the first to speak, breaking the unintentional silence that fell over them after Penelope’s last statement.</p><p>“Nope. You’re looking at a real serial monogamist, right here, in the flesh.” she replied. He looked at her, clearly expecting her to elaborate. She sighed. “It’s not like I’m against the idea of a casual hookup. But you know what I was like as a kid––I was so shy. I still feel like new people are constantly judging me even if they’re not. I couldn’t sleep with someone I don’t trust. That takes time.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>Penelope stood up and reached for the unopened bottle of red wine on the counter. “You want some wine? I don’t have a therapist right now and things just got a little deeper than I expected.”</p><p>“Sorry––I didn’t mean to pry” he apologized.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, I was joking about the therapy thing. I just wanted some wine.” she uncorked the bottle and poured herself a glass and waved the bottle in his direction. He nodded and she moved to pour him a glass as well.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“And I was SO mortified up there––I just wanted everyone to clear out and give me some space, but she just kept waving her scarf around me and dancing around!” Colin was laughing so hard that the word were barely coming out of his mouth.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m <em> crying. </em>” sure enough, there were tears in Penelope’s eyes from the sheer amount of laughter she had done over the course of Colin’s story.</p><p>They had made their way through the first bottle of wine and had relocated to the sofa in the living room, working on a second bottle. It took a moment for the two to compose themselves, but finally, a brief amicable silence filled the space.</p><p>“Colin, I can’t believe how many stories you have that I haven’t heard! I’ve been watching your vlogs and following you on Instagram since you started travelling, and there are so many things you’ve never shared.” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s hard to tell real stories on the internet.” Colin sighs. “I feel like attention spans are getting shorter and shorter––people are less patient. I used to write these long captions on Instagram about how meaningful some of these trips have been...but it never felt like people took the time to read them.”</p><p>“I know what you mean. When I first started <em> Bootstraps </em>, half of my content was me rambling about financial literacy while I did a DIY project or tutorial. These days, everything we put out is so polished and concise.” Penelope’s tone was equally as resigned as Colin’s.</p><p>“Can I confess something?” Colin’s expression turned serious. “I feel like maybe you’d understand.” </p><p>“Yeah, go ahead.”</p><p>“I’m feeling a little...stuck. If that makes sense.” he paused, searching for the words. “It’s not that I don’t enjoy what I do, but it’s all starting to feel repetitive. Like my heart isn’t really in it anymore when it comes to making videos.”</p><p>“Actually...I know exactly how you feel,” she replied, taking a swig of wine. “I’m kind of going through the same thing with the channel right now.”</p><p>“Really?” he asked. She nodded in response. He let out a sigh of relief. “Can I ask...how have you been dealing with it?”</p><p>“Well, I ran away from the problem and decided to spend the summer in France.” she joked.</p><p>“Ah, you took a page out of the old Colin Bridgerton book.” he nudged her. She chuckled and shook her head.</p><p>“No, but that was actually one of the reasons why I wanted to do this series so badly. I needed a change of scenery––a fresh perspective.” she explained, “Things have been moving and expanding so quickly with the channel, that I couldn’t take a real vacation. This way I could at least justify leaving the team behind while I spent three months soul searching.”</p><p>“Soul searching, eh?”</p><p>“I mean...kind of.”</p><p>Colin took a long sip of his wine. “And what have you found?”</p><p>Penelope let out another long sigh. “Honestly...that I’m feeling like a phony.”</p><p>“What? You’re one of the least-phony, most-sincere people I know.”</p><p>“Thanks.” she smiled wryly. “But that’s not...I’m just...the whole point of the channel was to document my struggle with financial hardship. I started at this really low point in my life, and I know that my audience really resonated with that. It’s how I became so popular in the first place…”</p><p>“Go on,” he encouraged. </p><p>“I’m not struggling anymore.” she said plainly. “The things that used to hold me back, that I used to use my platform to fight against, those things aren’t really in my way anymore. It feels wrong to keep pretending like they are, especially when I know that plenty of my viewers still deal with that shit.”</p><p>He nodded, urging her to continue.</p><p>“I’m at this weird crossroads, where I feel really passionate about the things I talk about even though those things don’t apply to me anymore. I still want to speak out against wealth inequality and poverty, and I still want to empower women to learn financial literacy. It’s just starting to feel really inauthentic coming out of my mouth.”</p><p>Colin’s brow furrowed. “But those were your authentic experiences. Just because you’re not living them anymore doesn’t mean that you have no authority on them.”</p><p>“I know,” she said. “But it doesn’t feel like enough. I don’t know how to explain it. It feels like I’m on the precipice of something bigger than a Youtube channel, I’m just trying to wrap my brain around what it could be.”</p><p>Once again, a wave of silence passed between them as Colin pondered his and Penelope’s respective predicaments. Actually...they pretty much had the same problem. He knew what she was feeling––like he was walking up to the edge of a cliff, willing to look out below but not quite close enough to do it yet. They were both so close, but not close enough. It’s almost as if…</p><p>And then he had an idea.</p><p>“...Hey, do you like hiking?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just feel the need to say that this is not a slow-burn. I mean, it's not a fast burn either. It's a regular burn. Things are going to burn, BELIEVE ME. </p><p>Also, does anyone know what the French term is for a ho phase? Might need it for a future chapter title...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>